The existing solutions for distributing digital data in a secure manner, by way of the Internet network in particular, are based essentially on the encryption of the data transmitted by the content provider and the decryption of these data by an application executed on a computer connected to the network and receiving the said data.
However, these solutions do not guarantee sufficient security since it is almost impossible to securely store a decryption key (which must remain secret in order to guarantee security) in an appliance such as a computer.
Moreover, an important preoccupation of content providers relates to the anticopy protection of the digital data representing these contents.